


Zheng Gets An OnlyFans

by HorizonTheTransient



Category: Katalepsis - Hungry
Genre: F/F, OnlyFans, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonTheTransient/pseuds/HorizonTheTransient
Summary: An old demon-zombie with fat tits starts an OnlyFans.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"How do you not know what a prostitute is, it's the oldest profession!" Twil said.

"I am older," Zheng said.

"No you damn well are not! You're barely as old as Genghis Khan! Bloody  _ gunpowder _ got invented before you were born!"

"As much as I appreciate the history lesson, Twil, is there a  _ reason _ you walked up to Zheng and asked her opinion on sex work?" I asked.

"Oh, that," Twil said. "Well, the thing is... remember the other day, when you wanted to see my tattoos, and Raine cracked a joke about an OnlyFans? Well, if Zheng's game for it, it might be a good source of money."

"...What's an OnlyFans?" I asked.

"Oh for- okay, apparently you're  _ both _ clueless old dinosaurs," Twil said. "Right, I'll say this real slow and clear for you two: I think we could make a lot of money if we sold pictures of Zheng naked on the internet."

"Monkeys would  _ pay _ for this?" Zheng asked.

"Mhm," Twil said, nodding. "Especially for  _ you. _ Seven feet tall, tattoos, muscles, and tits the size of my head."

"They aren't  _ that _ big," I said.

"They're  _ pretty close," _ Twil said. "Hard to tell without testing, and the only way to test would be either side-by-side or bloody  _ calipers, _ but-"

Zheng nodded at the words 'side-by-side.' "I see what this is,  _ laangren. _ You need not talk in circles."

She then grabbed Twil by the shoulders and, in a move that inspired  _ many _ complicated emotions, stuffed the werewolf's head right down her cleavage.

"Hmmm-hm," Zheng hummed, looking down at Twil. "It is as I suspected. They  _ are _ the size of  _ laangren's _ head."

Twil's arms flailed a little, until Zheng grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her hands up to rest on the Siberian demon's chest. Twil went very still, ceasing her struggles, and then, after a few moments, seemed to melt into Zheng's embrace, hands beginning to knead.

"Well, you two have fun, I'm going to go be...  _ anywhere _ else," I said.

* * *

"I'd pay to see that," Raine said, after I told her about what happened earlier, and Twil's plan to make a porn star out of Zheng.

"I- you  _ what?" _

"It's a simple rule: look, but don't touch," Raine said sagely. "Far as I'm concerned, you can ogle other girls and jerk off to them all you want; as long as it's  _ me _ you're actually sleeping with, I am A-okay."

"That's..." I frowned. "Reasonable, but..."

"What, you wanted me to be mad and mark my territory on you?" Raine asked, grinning. "I'm down for that, but babe, you gotta be more specific. Had me thinking you wanted to talk about our relationship."

"I do, I do!" I said. "It's just... ugh. This doesn't even have anything to do with me, why am I getting so flustered?"

"Because soon, you're gonna have easy access to pictures of Miss Amazon McBigboobs posing for the camera?" Raine said. "And, well... hey, who's to say I'm the only one here who can get possessive? Be honest with me, Heather: Zheng is  _ yours, _ isn't she? You feel  _ weird _ about letting Twil put her hands on what's  _ yours, _ don't you?"

"I- th- ...maybe?" I squeaked. "I-"

"I'm sure Zheng will be flattered," Raine said.  _ "After _ you finish figuring out how you feel about her. So..."

"So?"

"So, go on," Raine said. "Talk about Zheng. There's no wrong answers, and you're allowed to contradict yourself. Just... get it all out. We can sort through it afterwards. No judgement; if it turns out you wanna make Zheng grow cat ears of her own and put a collar on her, I'm sure I'll find  _ some _ way to tolerate living with a sexy, busty demon-cat-slave-girl."

I whined wordlessly, because that idea  _ did _ appeal to me, but it also felt... kind of wrong? "It feels... I like all the  _ parts _ of that, but... not in that combination?"

"Then how would you prefer it?"

"Zheng is... She's the sort of confident and dominant that should  _ stay _ confident and dominant," I said. "You know? I don't  _ want _ to cut her down to size, by putting her in a collar or a maid outfit or... or anything like that."

"But you  _ do _ like doing that to  _ someone?" _ Raine asked. "Perhaps to yourself?"

"Not myself, no," I murmured quietly. "...Maybe to Twil?"

"She  _ does _ look good naked, doesn't she?" Raine said, grinning.

"I- yeah. Yeah, she... she does," I said. "And... I kind of  _ do _ want to do what Zheng did. Cut through the bluster, make her a blushing mess." I swallowed. "Put a collar on her and make her sit in my lap."

"Aw, that is  _ cute," _ Raine said, grinning. "Well. For Twil? I am  _ totally _ fine with that. You wanna put a collar on that puppy and make her your lapdog, all I ask is you be willing to share."

"Oh  _ god, _ Raine-"

"Hey, I'm serious," she said. "Or Sirius. Y'know, the dog star?"

"You're incorrigible."

"I am many things," Raine said. "Including polyamorous. Probably."

"Mm."

"Look, Heather, that's not... That's not me trying to make you feel better, okay?" Raine said. "That's my honest opinion, after... a lot of thought. As much as I'm  _ not _ willing to share with Zheng in a particular way, I  _ am _ quite willing- and to an honest extent, a bit  _ eager- _ to share with others."

"I- oh?"

"If you're going to have a nurturing but hard-edged domme, it's going to be  _ me," _ Raine said, leaning in. "Everything else... I'm pretty flexible on."

"I... see," I murmured.

"Now. You want to put Twil on a leash," Raine said. "And I will help you do it.  _ But. _ What do you want to do with  _ Zheng?" _

I grimaced and blushed at the same time.

"Yeees?"

"I... I..."

"Go on?"

"...I want to stick my face in her boobs like Twil did, while you fuck me senseless," I said.

"I see, I see," Raine said, nodding. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

I whined wordlessly.

"And since you were  _ such _ a good girl just now, so  _ honest _ and  _ straightforward, _ I think you deserve a reward," Raine said, a dangerous grin on her face.

I continued whining.

"It's not Zheng," Raine clarified. "Just a toy I ordered a while ago. Finally came in the post the other day. I think we'll have a lot of fun playing with it."

"I- wait, what?" I asked, blinking. The arousal had left, banished by my confusion. "I- Raine, I'm not twelve, I'm not that interested in action figures or legos or-"

"It's a dildo that lays gelatin eggs in you," Raine said, pulling me up short.

Once again, I began to whine wordlessly, and Raine grinned viciously.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is  _ that?" _ I asked, frowning at some bizarre, futuristic yet ramshackle contraption made of plastic gussets, metal rods, motors and belts.

"It's called a 3D Printer," Evelyn said. "Twil convinced me to buy one; she likely just wants access to one, but she  _ was _ correct that I could use it to easily print off custom ritual implements. Well. Once I've got the requisite 3D models, at any rate."

"And that's..."

"That is why Praem is using my laptop, yes," Evelyn said. "I will not pretend to understand  _ why _ she knows how to create usable 3D models to specifications, and will simply content myself that she is able and willing to do so for the price of shoveling fistfuls of strawberries into her mouth."

"Feed me a strawberry," Praem said.

"We had a deal, half down, half on completion," Evelyn snapped.

"Feed me a strawberry," Praem repeated.

"So, is it printing now?" I asked.

"Indeed. Twil wanted a phone... camera... rig...  _ thing..." _ Evelyn said. "It looks like a big, dumb square frame to strap a phone inside, and I suppose it doesn't need to be any more complicated than that."

"Ah, I see, I see," I said, before I froze, my eyes going wide. "...Ah."

"Is something the matter?"

"N-nothing."

"Heather..."

"...Twil wants to sell naked pictures of Zheng on the internet."

"Oh. That's all?" Evelyn clicked her tongue in disappointment. "Don't  _ frighten _ me like that."

"...Uh-"

"What, you expected me to disapprove?" Evelyn asked. "Quite aside from the fact that both of us have killed people before, I don't have any particular objections to sex work. Zheng is certainly old enough to understand what she's doing and say no if she doesn't like it."

"And Praem?" I found myself asking, before clamping a hand over my mouth.

"You can't afford me," Praem said.

"Yes, well, that seems quite conclusive, doesn't it?" Evelyn said. "At any rate, Twil wanted to talk shop with you. Said she wanted to borrow your notes on human transmutation, for..." Evelyn's upper lip peeled back in a disgusted sneer. "Pornographic purposes."

"I thought you didn't object to sex work," I said.

"I don't," Evelyn said. "I  _ do _ object to the casual misuse of magic for petty purposes."

"I... guess that's fair," I said. "Although... I mean. We're human. We learn by playing. Coming to grips with magic through playing with it for petty reasons is... it feels  _ natural _ to me. Doesn't it feel right to  _ you?" _

"Oh yes, Heather,  _ everything _ humans need to learn is best learned through  _ treating it like a toy," _ Evelyn muttered. "I'd love to hear you suggest such a thing to a firearms safety instructor."

"...You  _ are _ aware that toy guns exist, right?"

"That isn't-" Evelyn huffed. "Whatever. Give yourself a nosebleed making Zheng look like a playboy bunny. I don't care."

* * *

"So, Twil," I said. "What...  _ exactly _ are you trying to do, here?"

"It's..." Twil trailed off. "Fuckin' 'ell, does  _ everyone _ need to be here?"

"Hey, I'm a  _ sexpert," _ Lozzie said. "I know  _ aaaaall _ about altering your own body with magic."

"And Raine?"

"I don't have anything better to do," Raine admitted.

"And  _ Zheng?" _

"I am curious where, exactly, you think you're going with this,  _ laangren." _

"My name is Twil, by the way."

"I know," Zheng said. "Did you think I  _ didn't?" _

"...You wouldn't be the first person to forget someone's name and cover it up with a nickname," Twil muttered. "Whatever. Listen, Heather. Do you have... any ideas, for putting the shapeshifting magic... thing... into a physical, wearable object?"

"Uh... not really, no, sorry," I said. "Um... I do the magic in my head? I keep all the symbols in my memory, and... well, it's  _ different, _ putting the symbols down on paper or whatever. I don't... really know how to do that."

"Sure you do!" Lozzie said. "You just don't know that you know!"

"...What?" I said.

"So the knowledge is there, just subconscious?" Raine said.

"Mhm!" Lozzie said, nodding. "She's written magic symbols in her sleep before!"

"Because of you, though," I protested.

"Mmmm, kinda?" Lozzie said. "I just gave you a nudge. Told you what to do. You figured out  _ how _ to do it, though!"

"Huh," I said. "So... Well, Twil, if you wanted a magical cat ear headband, I guess you'll have to wait until tomorrow, or... the next time I sleep."

"Erm, well,  _ actually..." _ Twil said. "...Does  _ everyone _ need to be here for this?"

"Hey, if you're asking Heather to give you fatter tits..." Raine trailed off.

"No! I- I mean, close, but-" Twil groaned. "Fuggit. Heather, do you think you could make a cockring that'd make someone actually grow a cock?"

I blinked. "Um. M-maybe? But... why do you want that?"

"Because I think it'd be cool to have one?" Twil said. "It's- I mean, aren't we all the same way?"

"Hey, don't look at me," Lozzie said. "I'm no stranger to transing your gender, but I went the other way."

"Twil, I think that's just you," I said.

"See, Twil, what you're describing is  _ penis envy, _ which only exists in the Freudian model," Raine said. "And in psychology, 'Freudian' is synonymous with 'debunked.'"

"I'm not a freak, damnit!" Twil said.

"You're not, you're just nonbinary," Lozzie said. "Put some cat ears on her, now she's  _ nyan _ binary."

"God, that sucks so bad," Twil muttered.

"So, what else, Twil?" Raine asked. "Is that the only change you want?"

"I'm still a girl, damnit," Twil said. "I like my face, I like my long hair, I- well, actually, I wouldn't mind bigger boobs but I'm fine with them as they are. I just...  _ also _ wish I had a dick. It'd be nice to have."

"...Should it lay eggs, too?" I asked.

"What the  _ fuck?!" _

"Well, Raine bought one that- erm. Well." I blushed. "...Nevermind."

"No, Heather, I don't want to fucking  _ lay eggs," _ Twil said. "Who in their right mind thinks  _ that's _ sexy?"

Raine and I exchanged a meaningful glance.

"You two are barmy, you don't count," Twil said.

_ "Laangren," _ Zheng said. "If you are done airing your  _ own _ sexuality, perhaps it is  _ my _ turn?"

"Yes. Please. Go ahead," Twil said, by now looking like a tomato in a wig.

"I have grown to like the idea of this... OnlyFans," Zheng said, before hefting her chest in her hands. "These are for show; they must  _ be _ shown. Being cooped up like this is..." Zheng shuddered, which did interesting things to her chest. "When do we begin?"

"Uh. Well, Kim mentioned she took some photography classes a few years ago, so... Whenever her next day off is, I guess," Twil said.

"Should be tomorrow," I said.

"Good, good," Zheng said, nodding. "Soon, all will be right with the world."


End file.
